


Talking to The Moon

by ChaoticOwl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bombs, Character Death, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Gore, Revenge, Stabbing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticOwl/pseuds/ChaoticOwl
Summary: They stared at each others eyes as both their tears and bloods mix and scatter on the air and unto the floor.They haven't even had a deep conversation with each other yet. Does all of this have to end in death? It can't be, there's still a lot of questions that they want to ask and problems that still needs to be solved...The death of their friend still needs to be justified."The moon looks beautiful, isn't it? It reminds me of you" the green haired beauty said as the bomb exploded.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 12





	Talking to The Moon

The moonlight gives more glow to Yamaguchi's emerald eyes as he stared outside his window at his small backyard at the middle of the night. He admired the night for there, he can see the moon, the moon that reminds him of his bestfriend, Tsukishima Kei. 

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it, Tsukki?" He said as he focused at the moon that was looking back at him. 

"If only you're here with me" he added and placed his hand to his chest but his thoughts were cut off and he suddenly laughed, a laugh that could scare people, he has gone crazy since he lost the person he love the most. 

Is there any way I can bring you back to life? 

He thought as he looked back at the moon and tears started pouring from his eyes. He smiled as memories of them together started playing on his mind, how they first met, how the tall blonde protected him from those bullies, and how the tall blonde gave him a new meaning to life. He cried more and more to the point that he plopped down to his bed and hugged his bolster that Tsukki gave him. He closed his eyes as tears continued to fall. 

He doesn't want to wipe them off away for he's hoping, hoping that someone would come and wipe them off for him, but no one, there's no one to wipe them off of him. 

\- 

Hours passed and sleep never visited Yamaguchi, he just stared at the ceiling of his room and counted sheeps but nothing happened, he's wide awake and he can't do anything about it. Normally, he would fall asleep after crying every night but tonight, he felt different. He felt like there was something he needed to do that he should've done for years. 

"This is his fault." He said to himself and stood up from his bed. With no hesitation, he grabbed the bag that he packed months ago but never really have the intention to do it but now, he felt confident that he couldn't even control his own body and he can't even think straight. 

It feels like I'm dreaming 

He thought but continued to change his pajamas to something that is comepletely opposite to his style. He doesn't want anyone from Miyagi to recognize him or even anywhere. Though he's not very well known by people around him, he still has to remain cautious about everything. He took one last look at his wall clock before leaving. 

2 : 27 am? Just enough time 

He thought as he started to make his way out of his house as quiet as possible, though his parents are deep sleepers, he doesn't take any chances and does what is right. 

The bus is not that far from where he lives so a little walking wouldn't hurt, besides, a bus to Tokyo would take 6 hours and 50 minutes through direct bus from Sendai Station to Kajibashi Station. On his way there, he started of thinking how to find that person's address is. He remembered Tsukki mentioned the place where that person lived and he started to back read through him and Tsukki's convo monthe ago. 

"Found it" he said as he took a screenshot at the location for him to have easy navigations when he arrives but he was startled when he realized that he was already at the station. 

Without any hesitation, he tightened his grip at his backpack and started to walk to where the buses are. Though his bag has dangerous stuffs inside, he managed to pass security with ease, he let out a sigh of relief as he walked inside the bus and sat at the most isolated part of the bus. 

There aren't much passengers at this time of the night so he wouldn't be recognized that easily and besides he wore a mask and put his hair into a ponytail to keep him from being recognized from anyone. 

\- 

9 am, he arrived at 9 am, not really ideal to proceed on his plan at the time the sun shines so brightly. Bus rides aren't really his thing but it was a miracle that he has arrived without any problems. 

"I guess busrides from Karasuno's training camps were a big help" he said as he started walking near a taxi. The location is quite far from the station so a little lift wouldn't hurt his pockets, besides, he's doing all this for Tsukki. 

\- 

He arrived at the location but he didn't go any closer, he just watched from afar, waiting for him to go outside and attack but minutes arrived, he never did. 

"Maybe work started early?" He said to himself and turned around and entered a nearby hotel. He plans to continue his plan at night. 

"Sir, please sign your name here and sign here" the girl at the front desk started and Yamaguchi did what he was told but instead of putting his own name on the log, he decided to write a completely random name to prevent anyone to know him. Though his face can't be seen aside from his eyes and nose bridge, he still stayed alert of the surroundings. His freackles and acne scars were covered by a foundation and concealer to lessen clues of him being here. 

Yukihira Haruko was the name he wrote on the log and he signed a completely random scribble on the signature line, a random but easy to remember one. 

"Thank you, Sir, this is your key to your room, 4th floor, room 308, enjoy your stay" the front desk lady said and gave Yamaguchi a warm smile which he returned even though his smile can't be seen because of the mask. 

He sighed and took the elevator to go to the 4th floor. When he arrived at his room, he closed all the windows, doors, and lights to make sure there were no red blinking lights from hidden cameras anywhere in the room and luckily, there were none so he turned on the lights and let himself free from all the uncomfortable disguise. 

He went inside the bathroom and did his business inside. He then looked at the mirror and examined himself 

"I need a haircut" 

\- 

The night came, Yamaguchi didn't fall asleep since he arrived, all he coukd rhink about is his plan and the things he'd do to that person, his anger for him was hidden for who knows how long. 

"Everything's ready" he told himself and grabbed all his stuff. He has new clothes for disguise, same style but now, much more unrecognizable. He still has a mask on, a beanie to cover his hair that he just cut himself. 

No one would suspect him, it's December afterall, it's cold in Japan, especially at night. He walked out of the hotel and signed out of there, he won't stay long after finishing his plan, he'll come home right away, everything is in place. 

"I'll do the revenge for you, Tsukishima Kei." He said and smiled at the blank space he's facing. He's now near the house of the person that was in his plan, and that man is no other than 

Kenma Kozume. 

Yamaguchi closed his eyes as he looked over the window that has it's lights on inside. He knows that Kenma does daily streams at this time of the night, his works starts and ends early leaving him only the time at night to do his social media works. 

Yamaguchi went near a bench to sit on and watch Kenma's live stream, he couldn't attack when he's still streaming, his viewers might see or recognize him and that would be bad. 

"Good evening, everyone. Tonight, since many of you requested me to play this game, I will try it and share my thoughts to you about it. Please do comment down below and ask some questions, I will be reading and answering them from time to time..." Kenma started to talk on screen and a faint smile was plastered on his face then back to the main screen and started the game. The live continued for an hour, Kenma didn't like the game so he ended quickly and thanked his viewers 

"Now's the time" Yamaguchi said as he started to slowly walk into Kenma's backyard. As far as he knows, since he started college, Kenma lived alone now. Yamaguchi has watched Kenma's videos for quite a while now and he has ideas how his house kind of looked like. 

Yamaguchi arrived at the backyard, it's not that spacious but the huge window glass door was quite open, he's guessing Kenma has just went out. According to the site he read online, after streams, Kenma likes to take a fresh air outside his backyard for a minute or so to release some stress 

Yamaguchi went inside the house, unfamiliar on how it looks, he did his best to keep quiet. He walked up the stairs and to Kenma's studio room, there, he saw a camera recording to nothing. He felt uneasy upon seeing the camera, he looked around, hoping to find a small figure that would resemble Kenma but he found nothing. 

He picked a small comb out of his pocket but this comb is no ordinary comb, upon bringing it's head up, the comb turned into a small knife. He kept the other half of the comb on his pocket to hide it back later. 

"An unexpected guest, I see" Yanaguchi heard someone said from the back. Even though he didn't see who that was, judging from the voice he knows who it was, Kenma "Long time no see, Tadashi" Kenma added as Yamaguchi turned around to face Kenma. 

Horror can be seen in his eyes upon seeing the weapon that Kenma was holding. Looking at it alone, Yamaguchi knows that he's way far behind his plan. Kenma already knows that he's here so he has to think of a back up plan fast. The hallway was dark, the only room that gives them light is the room with the camera recording. 

"Kenma" Yamaguchi started "Tsukki did nothing to you. Why go that far? He looked up on you yet you took that for granted" he explained as Kenma just replied with a laugh, a laugh as if someone has just said a joke to him 

"Why you might ask? That damn bitch has been doing things with Kuroo behind my back, our backs to be exact. You know what he did? No, right? He didn't tell you because he's afraid that you might turn away from him. He knows that you love him more than just a friend yet he kept neglecting your feelings for Kuroo. I'm guessing you don't even know about him and Kuroo's relationship, right? All he says to you is that Kuroo helps him in Volleyball when infact, he's just licking his balls" Kenma stated as he pointed the gun away from Yamaguchi and pointed it to his own head instead. "I don't want to hurt you either. I did what was right for the two of us but that shit failed. You saw what happened right? You saw how I kill him as slow as possible giving him the most painful death" 

"For the two of us?" Yamaguchi asked in a small voice, tightening his grip on the knife. He is so confused about what was happening at Kenma right now. 

Yes, he did saw how Kenma killed Tsukki and he heard how Tsukki begged and begged for Kenma to stop until he was unconsious. He saw everything yet he did nothing to stop him. He saw how every needle was pinned unto Tsukki's body yet he did nothing to help the friend he love most. 

"I like you, Yamaguchi! I like you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I didn't want to tell this to anyone because they know that the two of us are no perfect match, but that doesn't stop me from having feelings on you. I did what was needed, I got rid of that blonde shit for you to see me yet it failed. My plan failed miserably, giving me the only option to live with this fucking life filled with regrets. Please, kill me, kill me now. I don't care how painful you will do it but I'd rather be killed than live with this regret." Kenma said as tears started falling from his eyes. The golden brown eyes that were filled with happiness before, is now filled with hatred and regret. The eyes aren't golden brown anymore, it started to turn black "I'll give you 10 seconds to reach me and stab me with the knife you have in hand, but if you do nothing, I'll pull the trigger and kill myself infront of you." He added and continued crying. 

Yamaguchi doesn't know what to say nor do. He was shock by Kenma's sudden words. If what he's saying is fake, he shouldn't risk his life right now, right? He took a quick glance to his knife and back to Kenma 

This is not what he has in mind. 

"10" Kenma started counting 

Yamaguchi looked at Kenma. He's angry at what he did to Tsukki, Yamaguchi knows the relationship between Kuroo and Tsukki but he did nothing to stop them. He understands his feelings for that's what friends are for, yet he didn't know that Kenma wouldn't. 

"9" Kenma continued 

"Kenma" Yamaguchi said as he slowly approached Kenma. He hid his knife back to his pocket, and because of that action, Kenma put his guard down a little "Please, stop all this nonsense" Yamaguchi added as he neared Kenma who is now quite shaking. 

The blonde has no other plans other than kill himself or be killed. The recording camera was just a bluff to make Yamaguchi slow his pace and talk with him a little longer. 

"8" was all Kenma responded, his counting slowed down. He is now shaking like crazy, Yamaguchi wouldn't stop walking to his direction. Kenma closed his eyes, memories started flashing up 

He remembered how those emerald orbs and his golden ones first met. He remembered how they introduced each other through Kuroo. He remembered how he asked for Yamaguchi's contact info, everything about them. Though it was years ago, those memories are still fresh on his mind. 

Am I really doing this? 

Both of them thought but before they know it, Yamaguchi was now infront of Kenma, he held Kenma's arm and made him point the gun at him. Kenma's golden brown eyes widen at the sudden action done by the person he's facing right now 

"No one lives with no regret in their lives and no one dies sinless other than God himself. Kenma, please let yourself go, you've suffered enough" Yamaguchi said and smiled at Kenma, he was about to respond to the taller person's words when suddenly, a pair of arms were wrapped around him, the warmth made Kenma ball his eyes out. 

A hug... 

A hug that he's been longing for a long long time. It's been a long time that he recieved a hug. Kuroo has been ignoring him since the death of the tall blonde guy, the two of them were weak on the knees, isolating themselves. Everything has changed so much, Kenma regretted what he did. He eanted to end everything but he can't, he still wants to see Yamaguchi one last time and now that he's here, he can finally be free. 

"I love you" were Kenma's last words before a sharp stab was felt on his back and nape, slashing his back into claw like shapes. Yamaguchi has knives hidden on his sleeves and he finally did what he wanted. Before Kenma could even fall to the floor, a gunshot was fired. 

"See you, Tsukishima" Yamaguchi said as the bullet dug deeper on his chest. Both of their vision weakened and everything was black making their bodies fall to the floor, but before Yamaguchi's body could hit it, he pulled a small hand grenade from his sweater, placing it between him and Kenma's body and pulled the ring creating a huge explosion in Kenma's house. 

Bodies turned to ashes in a second. 

Both of their bodies are gone, flying on the air as if it's dust. 

They're finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a short one shot between Yamaguchi and Kenma, this is my first time writing a concept like this and I kept the events as average as possible to fit the comfort of the readers. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I did proper research about the stations and such. 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts and reactions about this one shot. Ily ♡


End file.
